risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Finders Unite
Pet Finders Unite is a story ark that runs from issues 1 of pet finders to issue 17 of pet finders. The arc (and entire pet finder series) begins in medieval England. A spaceship is laying in a farmers field, it has obviously crashed. The farmer is laying over a bloodied corpse of a fish-like woman. He asks her if she's a witch. She struggles to talk but manages to say no and that she's not out to harm anyone. The farmer tells her that in that case, he cannot let her die. Time leaps forward a couple of hours. The fishy woman reveals that she's called I-I. The man tells her that he's called Matthew. I-I is cleaned up an just has a couple of scratches and blood stains. She asks him why he saved her. He tells her that it's because she deserved it. Flash forward 5 years, I-I and Matthew have had a child. Matthew is carrying his child and I-I is rescuing a sheep from a river using her water-elemental powers. Later that day a group of witch-hunters are hunting I-I as someone saw her controlling water. Matthew is killed by a bow and arrow. I-I puts the child, named Bradley Laddingson, into her space shuttle, and sends him on a 19 year journey to Jaakkon. A montage of Bradley growing old with the ships A-I, who is actually a human brain. Brad named him BRAIN-A.E3. Bradley nicknames himself Brad the Lad and watches a lot of films. Skip forward to Brad and BRAIN-A.E3 holding a party as it is finally time to land on Jaakkon. However, during a bottle of 19 year old scotch, a meteor hits the spaceship. Turns out that because BRAIN.AE3 was not fully concentrating on defence because of the party, he did not see the meteor. The ship crashes down to Jaakkon just outside Jaakkon city. Jaakkon city is surrounded by a desert, and even further out, a jungle. Brad exits the craft for the first time in 19 years. He is so blown away by the freshness of the jungle they crashed in that he faints. He wakes an hour later. BRAIN-A.E3 has built himself a body, with a glass case for a head with his brain inside. Brain tells him that they need to make their way to the nearest town to get food. Brad flicks open his plasma sword and they head out of the jungle. They see Jaakkon city across a desert and start to travel through the desert. They are stopped short after a giant sand snake starts to fight them. Brad slices the snake but it re-builds it's body out of sand. Brain-A.E3 shoots a beam of sound at the snake. Brad slices it again and it dies, turning into sand. They advance towards Jaakkon city. They reach the outside of Jaakkon, and discover they need to get through passport control. BRAIN-A.E3 creates a distraction by causing a small explosion. However, instead of looking at the explosion, the guards attack them and arrest them. They are transported to a cell. Brad tells BRAIN-A.E3 he should train more. Suddenly, the guards are all called out. Brad hears the guards radio saying that the leader of the pet finders has been assassinated and they need all available pet finder members on the case. The guards leave brad and BRAIN alone in their cell, with only a young gargoyle-like creature to stop them escaping. Brad whispers through the bars and asks him if he has any food on him. He says he hasn't. Brad tells him too bad and BRAIN-A.E3 sets off an explosive in his arm, which is being kept outside their cell. Brad and BRAIN are about to leave the prison when the gargoyle creature tells them to remember the name voidling. Brad and BRAIN run off into the distance towards Jaakkon city. The guards return to the prison to see it in ruins. They quickly fire the creature named voidling, he is out of a job. Voidling flies off into the distance. Brad and BRAIN are trying to find their way around Jaakkon city when Brad announces he is thirsty and they should find the nearest public facility. They enter a local zoo. Cut back to Voidling using a glow coming out of his eyes to track Brad and BRAIN. Brad and BRAIN are in the zoo. Brad is drinking out of a pond while BRAIN is playing with a small dragon. BRAIN is approached by a young female creature with bat like ears. She has a name-tag telling everyone she is Ivy. BRAIN analyses her and asks if she works their. She replies with a yes, before asking him if he would like to see any more dragons. BRAIN looks over at Brad and gestures for him to come over. He never gets the chance as Voidling bursts through the wall of the zoo and attacks Brad the Lad. Voidling swipes at brad with large claws. Brad tells BRAIN if he brought the plasma sword. BRAIN says it is still in the prison. Ivy then extends her left arm, it becomes green ivy-like tentacles and she holds Brad, BRAIN and Voidling in place. She tells them a zoo is no place for violence and they should take their matters elsewhere. BRAIN and Brad see people looking and notice that one of them is an official looking guy talking into his phone. BRAIN and Brad get scared and leg it. BRAIN then realises he had Brad's sword all along and just forgot about it. They soon find themselves in a dark alleyway. They attempt to reach the other side. However they soon find themselves surrounded with thugs with guns. Brad notices his sword is out of charge and asks if BRAIN can get them out of this situation. BRAIN doesn't get the chance to answer as the thugs are shot one after the other. A robotic looking man with a wheel for a leg and a gun for a hand is shown to have done so, and he tells them that they were lucky that matt the gun was passing otherwise they would be dead. Brad thanks him and asks if he knew anywhere they could get safe refuge away from any 'official dudes'. Matt tells them he knows just the place. A blip flies overhead and they are teleported into it. Matt introduces them to Skelliot, his friend and ally, who is a skeleton and a potions master. He is also somehow the leader of an army of Gargoyle like creatures, a bit like voidling but not as intelligent. They offer them a place to sleep, but on one condition, Brad and BRAIN must help them sabotage a political show. They agree. The next day the plan is almost in action. Jessica P. Groo is the host of the political show. The show is talking about a man named the light void master. But BRAIN makes all the lights turn off. Skelliot then pours a potion on the floor, creating a huge golem made of goo. A fight between the golem and some guards insues. Skelliot kidnappes Jessica and they all return to the blip. They begin to interrogate Jessica, asking her who told her to spread rumours about the light void master. She tells them she doesn't know, and that she thought they were facts, but then voidling crashes through the side of the blip, with Ivy following behind, hanging on to him with her vine hand. They all begin to duel. BRAIN shoots out massive plasma bursts from his hands incapacitating Jessica and Ivy. Voidling starts cutting brad with his sharp claws. The battle was never finished, as several official looking men in spaceships near the blip shoot big bio-time blasts at the blip. When Brad wakes up he is in a sound-proof prison sell with Ivy, Jessica, Skelliot, Matt the gun and BRAIN-A.E3. A small creature made of water then enters the sell and wakes up all those who are still unconscious. He says his name is Drip Drop and he's with the Pet Finders. He says that recently their leader was assassinated, and it happened on the day that Brad and BRAIN entered the planet. Brad asks how they knew that was when they arrived. Drip Drop tells him that the pet finders is made up of several different unique squads, and that squad alpha 3 was sent to the jungle the day he arrived. Brad tells him that he and BRAIN had nothing to do with the leader's assassination. Drip Drop says that he knows that he didn't and that wasn't the reason he was locked up here, and that everyone in that room had committed crimes against the pet finders. He then lists their crimes: Bradley Laddingson of Earth: Illegal immigration and escape from custody BRAIN-A.E3 created on Earth: Same as above Ivy of the outer jungle: Denial of being an infinity creature, smuggling dragons into Jaakkon city Voidling: Betrayal and public disturbance Matthew.19 also known as matt the gun of Jaakkon City: Theft, Manslaughter, assassinations Skelliot formerly known as Elliot Knife of Warstruk: Theft of biological and chemical weapons, assault Drip Drop says that they have a chance to redeem themselves, but it will be tough. He says that the pet finders have located the killer of their leader, and they need a scout squad to give them a route into his base, as they are sure he is not alone. He says that a high ranking pet finder squad known as squad 3 alpha planted a tracking device on the assassin before they were attacked and immobilised by dark warriors. Brad asks what dark warriors are and Drip Drop begins to tell them a story. Long ago there was only 25 elements. An ancient race known as the mossilites lived on Jaakkon. Two mossilite brothers went in a cave one day, a cave filled with powerful crystals. Unfortunately one brother fell and was impaled on a crystal. The other brother felt so guilty and depressed that he impaled himself on a crystal shortly after. Nobody knows what happened, but the brothers were revived shortly after as void masters. They each held an orb formed from the crystals they died on. The brother who died accidentally crushed his crystal. The sheer power that erupted from the crystal formed two new elements, light and dark. The brother who committed suicide became the light void master, the leader of an army of light beings. The other brother became the dark void master, the leader of evil beings known as the darkness. The darkness had untold properties and made short work of the Mossilites, the only survivors leaving the planet. The light battled the darkness for 10 years until other species came to Jaakkon. The other species helped the light to push the darkness to a small portion of Jaakkon, known as the dark sector. Of course the darkness didn't keep to their portion of the planet. The light void master outlawed himself by abandoning the newly formed peace keeping organisation known as the pet finders in order to persue a life on a space station above the planet. Nobody knows why but ever since he did that, the darkness stopped invading Jaakkon City. The light void master was still outlawed and classed as a criminal. The pet finders did this because they needed someone to blame for a group of 'mysterious' deaths happening that were not darkness related. Brad says he kind of understands but he didn't ask for an entire story. He asks Drip Drop what he wants them to do. Drip Drop says that they just need to find the assassin. They will have help from squad 3 alpha and squad 9 theta. Brad asks why they should trust 'criminals'. Drip Drop tells them that they are just easy to persuade to do stuff. Skelliot asks what is in it for them. Drip Drop tells them that all their crimes will be forgotten and they will have a place as squad 5 beta in the pet finders. Drip Drop says he knows they all need work and that it's a good deal actually. They all accept. Drip Drop tells them he will accompany them on the mission and gives them a mission pack each. The mission pack contains 3 images. 1 is of a hooded man with black and white spikes protruding from his back. picture number 2 is of 3 dark individuals, labelled gas darkness, solid darkness and liquid darkness. They each looked similar, but one had goo dripping from it, one has gas evaporating off it and one had it's arms turned into black spikes. Picture number 3 was of a darkness warrior that looked like the solid one on picture 2 but with 4 arms. A map is also included. Later that day, Brad, BRAIN, skelliot, ivy, matt the gun, voidling and drip drop are lined up. Next to them is a powerful looking group with orange pet finder uniforms on. To the other side stood a very unruly group in blue uniform. Brad, BRAIN, skelliot, ivy, matt, voidling and drip drop are announced to be squad 5 beta, but if they fail the mission they will be fired. Brad asks if they are getting payed and drip drop tells them he hopes so. They board a fast looking space ship with orange racing stripes. Ivy refuses to board it, telling them she got a creature license from pet finder HQ and she will be riding her wyvern along side the spaceship. She then introduces them to a large green dragon with no legs. It just lay their rolling around. They all set off. When the squads arrive, Brad steps out the spaceship. The ground is blackened and soot-like particles fly off everything in sight. Ivy arrives on Bob the wyvern. A squad 3 alpha member by the name of sirem lets off an EMP. Then a creature called 327 (also in squad 3 alpha) shapeshifts into a bird and flies above the battlefield